


Made To Be Broken

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Castiel confronts Ruby. Set after On The Head of a Pin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elanorofcastile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorofcastile/gifts).



> Written for elanorofcastile. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

It’s not that he doesn’t know, she decides, it’s that he doesn’t care. And that’s far worse in her book. Whatever emotion she tries to provoke, indifference is never top of her list.

And so it grates on her. Like fingernails on a chalkboard. That he's the only one she can’t invoke an emotional response from. Neither hatred nor compassion are to be found in his eyes, not even the flickering of disdain or contempt. It’s almost as if he doesn’t see her at all.

So she hits the books. She starts researching angel lore in ancient manuscripts most Hunters would sell their souls to be able to access. She learns to read the signs of an angel’s approach – how the very air moves aside to let them pass, how the smell of ozone lingers long after they’ve gone. She knows she has other things she needs to be doing but she finds all this research somewhat soothing. She discovers all sorts of things about Lucifer too, and she must never forget that he’s an angel as well, for all his magnificence.

If anyone had told her she’d be this enamoured by her mortal enemies anytime soon, she’d never have believed them. But angels are furious and beautiful and terrifying, and if it weren’t for the fact that they had their priorities skewed there’d be nothing wrong with them.

She delights in being cleverer than them. Than him. That they’re all just dancing to whatever tune she beats out.

Until one night when she realises she’s misjudged him completely.

++++

It’s dark and raining and Ruby’s already got soaked through but she daren’t move. Not when it’s just getting good. Not when Anna and Castiel are looking at each other like they’ve only just realised the Apocalypse is just around the corner. Not when that bastard Uriel is lying dead and the angels all have blood on their hands.

She can’t believe it’s happening. For all her ingrained cynicism and distrust it had never occurred to her that angels were just like demons. And humans. They fought and argued and had doubts about what the hell they were doing, and maybe even fornicated, if the way the two of them were looking at each other was any indication. But it was the differences that Ruby was looking forward to exploiting – the blind obedience, the supposedly innate goodness (though Ruby’s doubts were pretty all-encompassing on this point), their belief in their own non-emotions which was so blatantly untrue as to be laughable.

The light of Uriel’s destruction had been nearly blinding and from her perch in the shadows outside the warehouse she’d worried for a moment that her hair was going to dye itself white. Not that she’d known it was Uriel at first – not until she’d slipped into the warehouse for a closer look, eager to get out of the storm that had suddenly appeared overheard. Tears from heaven, indeed.

She’d had to strain all of her demon senses and not a few of her witchy ones to hear the Angel’s whispers, and sometimes they slipped into an angelic language she couldn’t understand, but she got the gist. Enough to know that Castiel’s world view was crumbling all around him. She almost felt sorry for him.

Anna was the first to leave, there one minute and gone the next. It was the kind of vanishing act Ruby appreciated – clean and uncomplicated. She waited for Castiel to do the same, but he didn’t. Just kept on staring down at Uriel’s shell instead. She wondered what had happened to the poor schmuck Uriel had been riding, but then shrugged. It wasn’t her problem.

Maybe Castiel was waiting to debrief his supervisors, Ruby guessed. Which meant she really ought to beat a hasty retreat.

She turned around to do so, only to come face to face with Castiel. She hadn’t even heard him approach. Sneaky bastard.

“You’ve been following me,” Castiel said, using his infuriating head-tilt to good advantage.

“Yeah. What of it?”

“Why?”

Ruby had never honestly expected to get caught so she didn’t have any elaborate story planned. But she was a born liar, far more adept at spinning tales than Castiel. How hard could it be to fool him?

“Sam was worried about you. I said I’d check on you so he could stay with Dean.”

It was hard to tell whether Castiel believed her or not. He certainly didn’t look convinced. Though that was hardly any indicator one way or the other.

“That doesn’t explain all the other times I’ve felt you. Following me. Watching me.”

Oh. Oh, _crap._ “Why didn’t you say anything then?”

The question seemed to catch him off-guard and he paused to consider. “I wanted to see what you would do,” he answered finally.

“And now you know.” She moved forward and tried to pass by Castiel but he blocked her path. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“I don’t believe you,” Castiel said and Ruby shivered. She’d watched, in the darkness, as Castiel had turned that look upon Dean, and now he was doing it to her and she felt like she was being flayed alive. And she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to get enough.

“I don’t care what you think.” Her voice quivered and she hoped he hadn’t detected the slight tremor that danced along her spine. But when he pushed her violently against the wall and gripped her wrists tight above her head she figured talking her way out of here was probably a lost prospect.

“Tell me why you’ve been following me.”

“Tell me why you haven’t just killed me.”

“I told you…”

“You were, what, _curious?_ Didn’t think you guys had it in you.”

Castiel growled and Ruby damn near came just from the sound of it. As it was she could feel the blood pumping in her veins speed up and she knew Castiel must feel it, pushing at the fingers he was digging into her pulse points.

“I would think you would know more about the penalties of curiosity, than I.”

“So you _do_ remember.” And she smiled. It didn’t matter that he had her pinned up against the wall or that she could no longer tell where hate met desire. Because he remembered and that’s what counted.

++++

She’d been lying on her side, supposedly being whipped, but really she and Lilith were playing out one massive charade. Of course most of the time Lilith really did torture her. And half the time Ruby even enjoyed it.

But on this particular day they’d decided to take a break to listen to the Siege and plot their next move. It didn’t really matter if the angels broke through, Dean Winchester had broken and Lucifer was one step closer to freedom. And the angels couldn’t harm them - not down here where they were supposedly being punished already. God wasn’t a sadist, after all.

There had been a crackling sound, like electricity surging through the air and then he had appeared amongst them all.

He was beautiful. Pure light and harmony and so good it had set her teeth on edge. She’d been surprised at first how easy it was to look upon his true form and not recoil. But then she was living in the only place in existence where an angel was a demon king.

++++

“Yes, I remember,” Castiel hissed, pressing his body flush against hers.

++++

She didn’t know what possessed her – whether it was simple curiosity or whether it ran much deeper – but she’d stepped forward and before he’d even fully registered her presence, she’d run her fingers through his wings.

It was like an explosion deep inside her core. Like every orgasm she’d ever had all rolled into one. It was lust and beauty and light and dark. Freedom and confinement and every sin there ever was and some that hadn’t been committed yet.

And he’d felt it too. Something at least resembling an emotion had flickered through his Grace and she was certain he’d leaned into her caress until the others began appearing and this, _her_ angel, headed away from her, seeking his prize.

And it was time for her to head topside, and claim her own.

++++

It all came flooding back to her. The heady scent of lightening in the air, the pure _want_ seeping through every pore.

And then they were kissing, grabbing at each other’s bodies, his hard muscles sliding against her soft curves. Teeth and tongue warring as Castiel pushed her to the floor, his fingers roughly pulling at her jeans, hers tangling with his tie. She needed this, had needed this for months, and that he did too was almost too much to bear.

She cried out as he entered her, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. She dug her nails into his back, scratching at him, wanting to mark him and he did the same to her, biting down on her throat and lapping at her blood.

“I missed you,” she whispered into his hair and he shuddered – from disgust or desire she couldn’t tell. She just knew that part of him, the part that he had been denying to himself even as he denied every other sign that all was not as it should be, had need of her too.

And the desperate “yes” she ripped from him was more than answer enough.

He kissed her then, though whether to stop himself or her from making any more declarations she couldn’t be sure.

Not that she cared. She had what she wanted. As her orgasm began to build she shut her eyes; Castiel was rapidly losing control and she wanted to remember his perfection as it was in Hell, not here.

She came with a guttural cry and squeezed her thighs until Castiel came too, his body shuddering deep inside her until he lay on top of her, a heavy but not uncomfortable burden.

“This can’t happen again,” he told her, voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course not,” she replied, gently stroking his hair. Not until after Lucifer was free, at least.  



End file.
